legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S2 P10/Transcript
(The heroes are seen battling against Noob Saibot, Leo and the cyber Lin Kuei warriors.) Leo: Hey bro! Here I come! Alex: Oh no you don't! (Alex goes and kicks Leo away before he can send Spectre toward Scott) Alex: You're not touching him Leo! Leo: Hmph, fine then. (Spectre appears before Alex as he thrusts his hand forward, causing it to phase into Alex's body) Leo: I'll take you out first. Alex: Wha- What did you- !!! GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! (Several of the heroes notice Alex screaming in pain) Leo: Yes... That's right... FEEL MY PAIN!! Alex: WHAT THE HELL?!! GAAH!! Jessica: Alex! Alex: MAKE IT STOP!! Leo: How does it feel Alex?! The crushing pressure of pain itself filling every fiber of your being!! Jessica: Leo stop! (Jessica charges forward, causing Spectre to ram his other hand into her body as well) Leo: Hmph, rookie mistake. Jessica: GAAAAAAH!! Jack: Alex! Jessica! (Jack tries to help but he is met by Noob Saibot) Noob Saibot: Worry about yourself first. Jack: Get out of my way ninja man! Noob Saibot: You're gonna have to kill me if you want that. Jack: You're asking for a lot Saibot. But I'll be happy to smash your face in! (Jack attacks Noob Saibot as Leo continues to greatly harm Alex and Jessica) Leo: You both will continue to suffer. And when I decide you've had enough, I- (Leo suddenly notices something and has Specter protect him from an attack by Sammy) Sammy: Stay away from them! Jessica:....Sammy...? (Leo jumps back before Spectre charges forward and phases his hand into Sammy's body) Leo: You've made your final mistake kid. Sammy: GNN!! Dammit this hurts!! Alex: Sammy no...! Jessica: Get away from him! (Leo continues to harm Sammy. Scott is looking in horror by this) Scott: *In his mind* L...Leo.... W-Why...? Why is he....? Leo: Oh hold on! (Spectre pulls his hand from Sammy's chest and punches him away. Leo and Spectre both look over at Scott) Leo: You deserve this pain more than anyone else little bro! Scott: *Scared grunt* Jirosoyu: *Voice* Scott! Send me out! Now! Scott: B-But... He's Leo... Leo: Specter. Make him suffer. (Specter charges) Jirosoyu: SCOTT!! NOW!! (Before Specter reaches, its attack by Fumikage's dark shadow) Spectre: What?! Jirosoyu: *voice* Fumikage! Scott: Huh?! Fumikage: Don't worry Scott, we got you. Spectre: Big mistake... (Spectre pushes Dark Shadow away and rushes toward Fumikage) Spectre: Prepare to suffer! (Spectre is about to phase into Fumikage before his wrist is grabbed by another figure. He looks up to find Jirosoyu next to him) Spectre: WHAT?! Leo: Dammit Scott! Scott: Leo p-please! Stop this! This isn't you! Leo: This is me! This is the me you made me become! (Spectre punches Jirosoyu in the jaw, pushing him back) Leo: I'll teach you you little shit! I'll teach you what true power is! Scott: Leo please! Leo: TOO LATE!! (Spectre and Jirosoyu rush each other. It then cuts to Jordan who is seen sitting in his room before he gets up and goes to see Yang, who is currently working on her bike) Jordan: Hey Yang. Yang: Hey Jordan. He could you past me that socket wrench? Jordan: *Hands the wrench to Yang* Here you go. Yang: Thanks. Jordan: So anyway, as I was gonna say. Yang: Ask away. Jordan: Where's that portal emitter lying around at? You know, the one The Defenders gave you? Yang: Why? Jordan: I wanted to use it. Yang: *stops working* Why? You going home? Jordan: No not yet. Just wanna take a trip. Yang: Where to? Jordan: Oh you know, no where important. Yang: You sure it's not important? Jordan: Oh I'd tell you if it was important. After all, I still remember you would call my brother and sister down here if I did something wrong. Yang: Weeeeeeell…. All right. I guess it wouldn't hurt. Jordan: Awesome! So uhhh, where is it? Yang: *Points* Right there. (Jordan sees the device right on the shelf) Jordan:.... Oh. Yang: Yeah I make sure to always keep that thing close, even when I'm working. Jordan: Why? It's not like something bad's gonna happen anytime soon. Yang: Well with an evil god running around corrupting worlds, it's best to have it in case your brother and sister need help. Jordan: Good point. Yang: You be careful with that thing. *Returns to work* If anything happens to that, Spider-Boy will NEVER let me hear the end of it. Jordan: Man. Yang: Whatever. Jordan: And don't worry. I'll be EXTRA careful. Yang: I hope so. (Jordan walks over and takes the emitter before he walks off toward his room and pulls out a piece of paper where he wrote the coordinates for the world) Jordan: Alright Erin, hopefully this isn't a dud. (Jordan inputs the coordinates and opens up a portal) Jordan: Alright, here we go. (Jordan enters the portal and exits through the other side where he looks around at his surroundings) Jordan: Hmmm....Okay then. So far so good. (Jordan finds himself outside of Scuttle Town) Jordan: Ooooh. A town full of riches. *Chuckles* Oh this would be so good. (Jordan is about to head into the town but stops) Jordan: Wait... what is this I'm feeling. (Jordan looks out into the sea) Jordan: I sense a great deal of greed. (Jordan then starts walking toward the water) Jordan: It's in this ocean but....how do I reach it? (Jordan notices a boat near by) Jordan: Hmm... It might take awhile... But this is too good to pass up. (Jordan walks over to the boat) Jordan: Okay then, let's try this. (Jordan gets on the boat and sits down) Jordan: Okay, now what do I do? (Jordan notices a small engine) Jordan: Ah. Very good then. (Jordan turns on the engine and rides off) Jordan: Right. Let's find where this source of greed is. (Jordan speeds off in the boat and begins looking around) Jordan: Alright, there's gotta be something sitting out here. Maybe an island or something with buried treasure. (Jordan continues looking until he finds something) Jordan: Oh hold on... (Jordan then notices a pirate ship ahead) Jordan: Ooooooh. That's where its coming from! Let's check this out. (Jordan rides toward the ship. Inside the ship, Risky Boots is seen taking a bath as she is currently thinking while 3 Tinkerbats are with her) Risky Boots: Who were they...? These "Defenders"? Tinkerbat:... Risky Boots: Yes I noticed. They seem to have strange powers. Yet none of them were Genies. (Jordan is then seen riding up next to the boat before he turns off the engine. He then sprouts small claws and begins climbing up) Jordan: Oooh money, I smell you from here! (Back with Risky) Risky Boots: But if they aren't genies, then what are they? Normal people don't have that kind of power. Tinkerbat:... Risky Boots: Hmm.. That's possible. But- (Suddenly a Tinkerbat rushes in) Risky Boot: Ugh! What!? I'm in the middle of something! Tinkerbat:... Risky Boots: What?! An intruder! Well stop them you fools! I'll join you in a moment! (The Tinkerbat runs off as Jordan is seen climbing onto the deck of the ship) Jordan: Finally! Now then, time to do what I do best! Huh? (Jordan is then surrounded by Tinkerbats) Jordan: Uhhh, what the hell...? (The Tinkerbats all point simatars and pistols at him) Jordan: Oh. Well isn't this cute? They think they're pirates. Risky Boots: You have some nerve to mock my men that way intruder! (Risky steps out on deck, fully dress and hear gear fully ready) Jordan: Your men? So you're the captain of something? Risky Boots: I am Risky Boots! Queen of the Seven Seas! Jordan: Queen? More like a run of the mill pirate to me kid. (Jordan looks down at the Tinkerbats) Jordan: And your men here are about as threatening as a basket full of kittens. Risky Boots: Oh is that so?! *Pulls out her sword* How about I cut that tongue of yours out, after I teach you the proper respect!? Jordan: Oh I want you to try. Risky Boots: That's it! Men! Go and- (All of the Tinkerbats then drop to the floor unconscious) Jordan: You were saying? Risky Boots: Wha- *Kicks a Tinkerbat* Get up you lubbers! Useless every last one of you! Fine then! I'll cut you open myself! Jordan: Oh I give you free reign to do so. Risky Boots: Huh? Jordan: Yeah do it. Right across the neck I dare you. Risky Boots: Let's see you keep that smirk after your dead!! (Risky Boots rushes at super fast speed and slices Jordan's head clean off. Risky looks back as the body falls down) Risky Boots: Ho ho ho! That's what you get for think you could cross the- (The body then begins to stand up as Jordan's head quickly grows back. Jordan then stands up) Jordan: Woo! Man it went dark for a second there! Risky Boots: Wha- You- That- THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!! Jordan: You'd think so. But its not. Its VERY possible. Risky Boots: Why you! *pulls out a mini cannon* Jordan: Whoa is that a cannon? That's pretty- (Risky fires and blows Jordan's upper half up) Risky Boots: Let's see you come back from THAT! (Jordan's upper half then regenerates in perfect condition) Jordan: Was that supposed to hurt? That didn't even tickle! Risky Boots: Th- That's.... WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU!? Jordan: Just a boy is all. A boy seeking fortune that is! Risky Boots: Fortune? Jordan: You know it! And I'm lookin' to start a gang of treasure hunters! Risky Boots: A... A gang of treasure hunters? Jordan: You know it! I wanna be the riches person in the whole world! No the WHOLE universe! Risky Boots: Universe??? Jordan: That's right! And... I think I may have found the starting point for my gang. Risky Boots: Huh? Jordan: Well you're a pirate right? You must know how to get your way with hunting for treasure and pillaging. I want you in on my plans. Risky Boots: What's in it for me? Jordan: Money. Lots and lots of money! Risky Boots: Hmmm...… How much are we talking? Jordan: Let me put it to you this way: ALL the money on this world? That's pocket it change compared to what I'm offering. Risky Boots: !! Hmm.... Who are you anyway? Jordan: Jordan Lorthare. Little brother of Alex and Erin Lorthare. Leaders of The Defenders of Peace! Risky Boots: YOU'RE part of those Defenders?! Jordan: Oh no no no. Not at all. I'm only related to its leaders. That's all In fact, they don't know what I'm doing right now. And I'd like to keep it that way if you know what I mean. Risky Boots: The sibling of the Defenders leaders huh? You... wouldn't happen to know anything about them. Would you? Jordan: Oh I know a thing or two. About they're powers. Weaknesses. And when they could be coming. Risky Boots: Is that so? … Well then, Jordan Lorthare. I think that this could be a VERY beneficial alliance. Jordan: Oh I know so. (The two shake hands) Risky Boots: But uhh, can you wake my men up by chance? Jordan: Oh right. Hold on! (Jordan uses his psychic powers as the Tinkerbats awaken and stand up) Jordan: Problem solved. (The Tinkerbats look confused before they see Jordan. THey all get they're weapons to attack) Risky Boots: Stand down all of you! Tinkerbat:... Risky Boot: That's right. This gentleman is now officially our guest. And we wouldn't dream of harming a useful ally like him. Jordan: Precisely. Now then, I must return home before my friends become suspicious. I assure you'll keep this alliance a secret? Risky Boots: Secret's safe with us Lorthare. Jordan: Good. (Jordan opens up a portal) Jordan: Glad to hear that. (Jordan walks through the portal. It then cuts back to the fight as Scott is seen being slammed against the wall as Spectre grabs him by the throat) Scott: GNN!! Leo: Gotcha. (Scott is looking around. He is noticing his allies getting overwlem by Noob Saibot and the cyborg ninjas) Scott: L...Leo... P-Please... Leo: Shut your useless mouth. Its time to die. (Spectre reaches into Scott's chest, causing him to scream in pain) Leo: You feel that bro? Scott: GAAAAAH!!! Leo: That's how it felt when you blew me up bro. (Scott grabs onto Spectre's wrist, but is unable to pull it out) Scott: D-Dammit...! STOP THIS!! Leo: What's wrong bro? Can't take the pain? (Scott's body begins to glow before he hears a scream) Scott: Huh....? (Scott looks over to find Noob Saibot dragging Lestros away from the injured heroes) Scott: No...! Lestros: *Growls* Let me go! Noob Saibot: Shut up. (Noob hits Lestros on the head, knocking him out) Alex: Lestros...! Jack: Let him go asshole...! (Noob then opens op a portal as the Lin Kuei Cyborgs go through it. Noob then turns toward the heroes before looking over at Leo) Noob Saibot: Venicor. (Spectre pulls his hand from Scott's chest before he and Leo walk over to Noob) Noob Saibot: We're leaving. We got the god. Leo:..... Till next time Scott. *Walks off* (Leo follows Noob Saibot as he steps into the portal. Leo looks one more time as the heroes and then walks though) Scott: L....Leo..... (Scott gets back up as he walks over to the other heroes who all stand up) Scott: Guys? Alex: He....He's gone. Izuku: They got Lestros. Jack: Dammit! Those bastards overwhelmed us! Ian: And now they're gonna get the Reality Stone! Alex: No they're not. Uraraka: Hm? Alex: We're going after them, right now. Jack: How?! We can't fight them like this alone! Alex: We won't be alone. It's time to rally our allies. Mina: Seriously? Omega: Our first big mission of the battle huh? This could be fun. Alex: That's right Omega. Let's get back home first and get the others. Then, we'll go get our allies and head after them. Jack: Oh man, this is gonna get bad. Alex: I know it will. (The heroes all go and head back home, ready to begin the mission to bring Lestros back) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts